1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a rake attachment for a power lawnmower.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various attachments for power lawnmowers have been proposed including thatching attachments, rake attachments and brush attachments.
Several examples of the previously proposed attachments are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,541,230 Huerter 4,578,938 Genesco 4,987,731 Cianciulli et al. 5,005,344 McCracken 5,661,962 Monaco 5,662,172 Brown ______________________________________